Le temps d'une vie pour deux mots
by Naeryan
Summary: Les gens disent qu'une vie, c'est long, et j'y ai moi même cru... C'est totalement faux, et j'en ai la preuve: J'ai revue ma vie entre les deux mots qui m'ont donné la mort!Venez voir les pensées de Dumbledore avant de mourir...


**Le temps d'une vie pour deux mots**

-Severus…S'il vous plaît…

Severus pointe sa baguette sur moi. Non ! C'est impossible !

AVADA…

NON ! Je lui faisais confiance !

Je vais mourir, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu.

Je suis faible. Trop faible, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à cette potion, de toute façon.

Je sais que Harry est horrifié, mais c'est à lui de continuer, maintenant c'est à lui de continuer. Il tuera Tom, Non, pas Tom, Voldemort. Comme j'ai tué Grindelwald.

Je me souviens de mon entrée à Poudlard…

FLASH BACK

- Dumbledore, Albus.

Je m'avance vers le professeur. J'entends les murmures des élèves autour de moi.

Le professeur me pose le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« Je vois une grande loyauté, oui, et aussi une intelligence hors du commun. Mais pas de fourberie, non, pas Serpentard. Le courage domine ta personnalité. Oui, malgré ta sagesse, ce n'est pas Serdaigle non plus, pour t'aider à accomplir de grandes choses, tu iras à… GRYFFONDOR ! »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Oui, Gryffondor… mais avant, il a eu ce qui m'a donné ce courage…

FLASH BACK

- Mère…j'ai peur.

Ma mère et Abelforth sont ma seule famille, père est mort. Les hommes de Grindelwald sont dans le manoir. Ils cherchent ma mère, car elle est dangereuse pour eux.

- Albus… je te prendrais pour un fou si tu n'avais pas peur.

Ma mère me cache dans une trappe, sous mon lit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, même si je sais que cela arrivera, j'espère que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Si elle n'est plus là, Abelforth et moi n'aurons plus de parents. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ca fait vraiment peur, l'inconnu.

- Je serais toujours avec toi Albus. Toujours.

- C'est un mensonge… Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je t'aime… maman.

J'ai dit cela en espérant que je me trompais, que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, malheureusement, je n'avais jamais autant raison.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de fermer la trappe. Elle se relève, droit comme une reine, prête a faire face à sa très probable mort. Je suis fier d'être son fils.

J'entends les sorts qui s'enchaînent, puis, un, plus fort que les autres :

-Avada kedavra !

Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je lève doucement la trappe, pour voir ma mère s'effondrer au sol, sans un bruit, sans le moindre cri. Les homes en noirs partent. Je crois qu'ils rigolent, mais je refuse e l'entendre, pour, le temps c'est arrêté.

Lorsqu'ils sont partir, je sors de ma cachette. Une larme roule sur ma joue, vite séchée par une violente haine. Je m'en veux. J'aurais dut la défendre, j'aurais dut être là. J'aurais dut être assez fort, je sais qu'Abelforth sort de sa chambre, et qu'il se dit la même chose.

- Je n'aurais plus peur, maman, je deviendrais fou, si il n'y a que la folie qui m'aidera à le tuer.

J'entends un long son plaintif, puis, je vois. Je vois un magnifique Phénix rouge, qui me fixe de ses grands yeux, je m'approche de lui, car je sais qu'il me suivra.

- Tu seras Fumseck. Tu seras aussi fou que moi, nous serons courageux, et nous le tuerons.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je me souviens des Potter. James, Lily. Harry… Je me souviens, je l'ai déposé chez les Dursley. Je me souviens lui avoir dit « Bonne chance, Harry » Oui, de la chance, il en aura besoin. Mais il peut le faire. En 1ère année, et 2e année, il affronté Voldemort. Le basilic, j'ai été fier de lui.

3ème année… Oui, Sirius Black… innocent, le Retourneur de Temps…

Le Tournoi, en 4éme… Voldemort est revenu, tout a changé, j'étais redevenu le fou qui croyait vaincre Grindelwald, folie que tout les prétextes pouvaient justifier aux yeux des gens… Maintenant, je vais mourir, mais je sais que Harry peut le faire, qu'il le tuera, comme j'ai tué l'assassin de ma mère, et que, comme moi, il n'aura aucun regret, ni fierté, Juste le devoir accompli.

Abelforth m'a dit un jour la chose la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais entendue : La vie et l'amour, c'est beau, c'est de la magie, la plus grande et la plus puissante magie. Mais c'est éphémère.

Oui, éphémère…et court.

Quand il m'aura tué, ils regarderont mon corps, et se demanderont pourquoi je souris. Pourquoi… je me suis souvent posé des questions sur le pourquoi des choses… mais, à ce pourquoi ci, je peux répondre : je souris, car je vais tous les rejoindre.

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret… NON ! Deux :

J'aurais aimé connaître Merlin, car je suis sûr que j'aurais apprécié une salade de champignons en sa compagnie, et, que personne ne m'ait jamais offert de chaussettes pour noël.

- …KEDAVRA.


End file.
